1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a horizontal and vertical transportation system using permanent magnet excited transverse flux linear motors, and more particularly to a horizontal and vertical transportation system which is capable of linearly transporting an object in the horizontal direction (X-axis) and in the vertical direction (Y-axis) using permanent magnet excited transverse flux linear motors.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, a rotating device generates rotational motion, which is converted into linear motion by a linear motion converting device, such as a ball screw, thereby obtaining linear power. However, a power transmission unit comprising the aforesaid rotating device and linear motion converting device to obtain linear power has problems in that the structure of the power transmission unit is very complicated and dust is generated due to abrasion between the parts of the power transmission unit. Consequently, it is difficult to obtain a highly clean transportation system. Especially, a vertical transportation unit comprises a counter-weight acting in the opposite direction of a load, a rope, and a rotating device, the structure of which is very complicated. Consequently, the structure of the whole transportation system is also complicated.
Besides, a conventional linear motor for providing a linear motion in the two axial directions (X-axis and Y-axis) has a very small thrust per unit weight of the motor. Consequently, it is not possible to realize a two-axis transportation system in many cases. The size of the linear motor of the transportation system is greatly increased when realizing the two-axis transportation system.